1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to LED (light emitting diode) lamps and, more particularly, to an improved LED lamp capable of having a better management regarding heat dissipation of LEDs of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp utilizes LEDs as a source of illumination, in which current flowing in one direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors results in electrons and holes coupling at the junction region and generating a light beam. The LED is resistant to shock and has an almost endless lifetime under specific conditions, making it a popular, cost-effective and high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED modules in an LED lamp make use of a plurality of individual LEDs to generate light that is ample and of satisfactory spatial distribution. The large number of LEDs, however, increases price and power consumption of the module. Considerable heat is also generated, which, if not adequately addressed at additional expense, impacts LED lamp reliability.
Furthermore, the LEDs are generally arranged on a printed circuit board which is attached to a flat outer surface of an individual heat sink. Conventionally, the heat sink comprises a spreader to whose one side the LED modules are attached and a plurality of fins arranged on another side of the spreader for dissipating heat generated by the LEDs into ambient. However, the LEDs attached to different places of the spreader of the heat sink are hard to be cooled at the same time or at the same degree, because of different places of the spreader having different quantity of the fins responsible for dissipating therefrom. Therefore, some LEDs may be cooled sufficiently and kept in a normal performance, but some LEDs would not be taken care equally, may be overheated and damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the limitations described.